


Before I Go

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Captain James Conrad - Fandom, James Conrad - Fandom, Kong: Skull Island (2017), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Making Love, Mild Angst, POV Third Person, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Soft james conrad, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: This was originally from a made up fic title game and I since I've been under the weather for the last few days, I wanted some soft Conrad in my life.Conrad and reader spend a restless night together before he leaves on a new assignment.
Relationships: James Conrad & Reader, James Conrad & You, James Conrad and Reader, James Conrad and You, James Conrad/Female Reader, James Conrad/Reader, James Conrad/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	Before I Go

Original Tumblr Post: [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/629893039841771520/?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Fpoetic-fiasco.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F629893039841771520%2Fsorry-im-so-late-darling-before-i-go)

She lies awake, unable to quiet her uneasy mind long enough for sleep to take her while moonlight shines through the fragile stillness of their bedroom. It streaks between the opening in the curtains, casting a soft, pale glow upon the crisp white sheets and the bare skin of his exposed back in a tantalizing fashion. The clock display flashes 4:36 as if to mock them both of the rapidly dwindling time they have remaining as, in just a couple hours, James will leave her behind once again for his newest assignment for what will feel akin to a lifetime. 

She pushes away the dread of the coming morning as she senses he is awake, reaching out to run her fingertips down the delectable curve of his back between his shoulder blades before plunging lower, raising gooseflesh as she does so. She bites her lip when he hums from her touch, muscles flexing enticingly as he turns onto his side to face her. The intoxicating scent of sandalwood and mint invade her senses as he snakes a strong arm around her lower back to pull her flush against him, skin to skin. 

"Can't sleep?" His voice is a softened rasp as he nuzzles into her neck breathing in the heady scent of her hair.

She shakes her head, a near silent 'no' tickles the shell of his ear before letting her lips press against his pulse point. He hums as the sheet slips away from her naked form before letting her leg drape over his hip while his large hand splays out against the small of her back. Forehead rests against forehead as his eyes, full of adoration and something she cannot identify, search the depths of hers before letting them slip closed just as his lips brush against hers. He breathes her in deeply as if to take a piece of her very essence to keep with him in his absence, locked away deep within his chest. 

Turning their bodies, he presses her back into the mattress as his mouth seeks hers out with a sweet hunger only her soft lips can satiate. His hands wander, from lower back to hip and up her side to plentiful breasts with already stiffening peaks. Her body arches up into his touch, a craving she never seems to get enough of and she lets out a breathy little gasp at his attentions as he rolls each of her sensitive buds between his thumb and forefinger. Her arms wind around his neck as she kisses and nips along his sharp, stubble covered jaw. His desire for her is evident as he presses his now hard length against the wet, aching heat at the apex of her thighs, pulling a soft moan from them both. Fingertips graze her now heated flesh, leaving goosebumps in their wake before reaching her glistening folds.

He rests on a forearm as he stares down at her, relishing in each little gasp and moan while he lets the deft digits of his free hand stroke her now aching pearl in teasing little circles. His lips never stray far from hers as he utters praises between impassioned kisses, the taste of her moans and mewls against his tongue serving only to spur him on as he lets two fingers sink into her welcoming heat. 

Nerve endings cast sparks throughout her body as she writhes beneath him while he watches her with lust blown eyes. He crooks his fingers, curling them to brush that prized spot inside her over and over again. He hisses softly at the sting of fingernails biting into his shoulders as he builds that delicious tension low in her abdomen.

"I will never tire of the sight of you coming completely apart from my touch." His voice is rough with lust as he lets his thumb graze her swollen pearl, pulling a louder moan from her lips. "Oh, that's it my beautiful love." He groans against her parted lips, feeling her fluttering around his fingers before a firmer press of his thumb has her unraveling with a cry of his name.

She feels the tension snap within her, making her toes curl as she goes rigid beneath him while the rolling waves of her pleasure send her adrift. She trembles as he works her through the aftershocks before eventually stilling his fingers and removing them. He licks his fingers, savoring the taste of her with his eyes closed. "Hmm. You taste divine, darling."

As she returns to her body, she feels him lining up his painfully hard member before sliding home deeply within the all encompassing warmth of her sensitive pussy. He groans into her open mouth as the feeling of him filling her so completely steals the breath from her lungs. He remains still, savoring the feeling of her clinging to him, the warmth of her skin against his, and the tight squeeze around him as her body adjusts to the intrusion. 

She wraps her legs around his waist, meeting his eyes when she feels his thumb brush her cheek softly. She touches his face before pulling him into a soft kiss that quickly turns heated, causing her to whimper. 

"James, I need you." She breathes the words against his stubbled chin. "Please." She gives his bottom lip a little lick just before he begins rolling his hips against hers in a languid pace, smiling at the small, needy gasp that falls from her lips.

A deep, throaty sound escapes his mouth between heated kisses as he slowly increases his pace while she tightens her hold with her legs, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. She rocks her hips up to meet his as he attacks her neck with his lips and teeth.

His name falls from her lips as a mantra while his thrusts come faster, hitting that spot inside her that has her fluttering around him as she finds herself on the edge of oblivion once again. 

The moonlight reflects off his sweat dampened skin as he reaches between their joined bodies to press against her swollen bud. His breath is hot against her neck as he whispers into her ear. "Come with me, love." 

Her lips part as his name leaves her mouth in a near silent cry while fireworks bloom, colorful and bright behind her clenched eyelids. Her silken walls squeeze his length as he thrusts once, twice before stuttering and spilling inside her with a loud groan. 

He catches his breath before pulling away from her enough to place a chaste kiss between her breasts, making his way to the bathroom. He returns with a warm washcloth, gently cleaning her up before putting it back in the bathroom and rejoining her in bed. 

Soft hands seek him out once he gets back in bed, grazing his abs and roaming up the impressive expanse of his solid chest before pulling him down to lie beside her. Limbs tangle with limbs as they both choose to ignore the clock flashing the time in angry red neon. They stay wrapped up in each other as they spill the contents of their hearts to one another with whispers against kiss swollen lips and reverent touches from worshipping hands.

All too soon the moonlight loses to daybreak as they stay entangled with each other until the inevitable can no longer be ignored. A distracting shower together and a barely picked over breakfast ends with kissed away tears and his promise to come home to her as soon as possible as his bag hangs on his broad shoulder by the front door. He holds her tightly inhaling her sweet scent one last time as he lets his hand find her bare skin under his shirt she is wearing. 

"I love you, darling." His voice is soft near her ear. "There's nothing that can keep me from coming home to you." 

"I'll wait as long as it takes, just come home in one piece. I love you too." She trembles as he pulls away from her, wiping a tear from her cheek as she nods at him.

"One more kiss before I go?" He asks with a sad smile. She answers with her lips on his and he knows in his heart, she will wait as long as it takes, for his return and he will do anything to make it back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this self indulgent nonsense.  
> James Conrad is a big soft boi in my eyes and no one can convince me otherwise. Also, I'm a huge sap and make no apologies...
> 
> Hope this was worth the read..  
> 💚 Fi
> 
> Tumblr: @poetic-fiasco  
> Send me ideas!


End file.
